


Three Girls And The Mansion Of Skeletons One-Shots

by PawPrint18



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: All these are done by my one shot writer :), Biting, Blood and Violence, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/F, Gore, Gotta read the main story before the one shots, Horror, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mini stories between the main story, Multiple Pairings, One shots of my main fanfic, Reader is a little bit out of character in the first one, Sad and Happy, Scratching, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut and Fluff, Spoilers to main fic, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, pervy skeletons ;), skeletons flirt a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 13:12:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawPrint18/pseuds/PawPrint18
Summary: Here are some one shots for my main fic all written by my one shot writer who said I could post her work on here :D hope you enjoy!PS: You must read the main fic before the one shots if you wanna know what's going on.Main fic:https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046165





	Three Girls And The Mansion Of Skeletons One-Shots

**Author's Note:**

> All one shots written by xXAXx
> 
> Will be edited shortly if there is grammar mistakes.

Timeline

Before Ego, but after the soul marks and the ball incident. maybe it was because she was drunk but Y/N is less shy in this, BTW Dream is also there because I fucked up the timelines lol.

 

 

Story

 Tonight all the house residents would be eating together, something they didn’t normally do, but Suzy wanted to try out a new recipe and the other were surprisingly up for it. Though the only reason they were was because a simple teleport could finish the meal for them if it wasn’t actually that good.

Everyone sat in random spaces where there was cutlery, the Skellibois waited for their meals, a few going to the kitchen to help bring it all out as there was quite a lot. Once all the plates had been placed the rest dig into their meals, so with manners and other quite literally digging into it, though there was one who hadn’t started yet, Dream.

“Erm, Dream-you gonna eat or not lad?” Suzy asked him, still in the middle of chewing her food which made Dream cringe a little. What? He is a prince after all.

“Yes, just...where is (Y/n)? Is she not joining us?” This one comment brought a bit of a silence to the table, honestly most of them hadn’t noticed, but for those who did they just thought she was a little late or ill.

“I…don’t actually know?” Suzy turned to Mae, swallowing her food to try being even a bit more polite, “Lass, you know where she is?”

“Ah, right. Some of her old friends picked her up earlier to go out drinking. The only reason I thought it was a good idea was because she needs to relax a bit, so maybe it will help. She’ll be back about 11-ish.”

This was a surprise to them, all of them. The quietest one was actually the one who goes out drinking with friends, who would’ve thought! Of course this led to questions of if she was a lightweight and how she acts when she’s drunk, sadly the girls themselves couldn’t answer that because they never went out drinking with her before.

“Well actually, she did mention once that she was a lightweight-but don’t worry, the others are with her so she’ll be fine”

~

“(Y/n) we’re leaving.”

“Whaaaa?” In a drunken slur the girl replied.

“(Friend 1) got too wasted and needs to throw up, and as their older sibling I of course have to look over the brat. (Friend 2) also left due to some family emergency or something.” Her friend spoke, holding up their younger sibling who wasn’t even speaking English anymore.

“Mmmmhh KAY!” The (H/c) cheered, also wasted, “Hey Grillbae, another round c’mon!”

(Friend 3) simply sighed before smiling with a small chuckle, they knew (Y/n) was a fun girl just a bit shy, if only she had this confidence without alcohol, “Here’s a twenty to keep you going for a bit.” They turned towards the bartenders, Grillby and LG (Lust Grillby), “If she wants more just put it on my tab but if she tries spending more than £100 then cut her off, unless she somehow has more money with her.”

“What if she offers to give me a blowjob for a drink~?” LG smirked lustfully.

“She’s drunk, not on crack.” (Friend 3) states blatantly as Grillby hits LG over the head. Of course they all knew he wouldn’t do that to (Y/n) though.

(Y/n) giggled at the scene, she always used to go drinking at this bar, after the monsters arrived she didn’t really want to but after spending more time with the skelly boys she slowly got more used to it, and on her first drunken night being served by the two flame monsters they heard her reason for the fear and chose to not let anyone harm her, like overprotective friends (With benefits).

Along with getting more use to monsters and being much more confident when drunk she was trying new things, like her outfit tonight one might say. Dressed to kill in a simple tight black dress, strapless and mid-thigh, her confidence levels were through the roof, though she also wished to throw her black high-heels through the roof because of how much they started to hurt even if she had been sitting there most of the time.

After twirling the note with her fingers a few times, she – not so gracefully – slipped the note into her cleavage, knowing it would stay stuck there. With one more sweet smile towards LG she once again chugged another shot of whiskey.

“…” LG continued to look at her.

“Oi, you’re on the job, save that for after work.” Grillby once again hit LG over the head, he looked over at (Y/n) who was just giggling to herself, “you do attract the worst kind, don’t you.”

“Well she’s already got me wrapped around her little drunk finger, so I’d agree with you on that.” LG started to prepare another drink for her.

The two fire monsters held a general conversation with the occasional sentence from (Y/n), at one point LG had gone to talk to some other customers, but in general it was a peaceful time and after all the parting she had done when her friends were still there at the start, she needed a rest.

Well it was peaceful until a glass of champagne was slid to her.

“Grills, you know I’m not a fan of champagne…” She confusingly looked at him, lifting the bottom of the glass and lightly swirling it, watching the liquid move.

“I most certainly do know, but the male over there requested a free drink of champagne for you.” His fire face tilted its way to a man watching her from the dance floor. If it weren’t for Grillbys glasses she would have no idea where he’s looking half the time.

But it was true to what he said. There was a male, seeming to be in his early 30s, who she had caught the attention of. Now although she wasn’t really into older guys on that scale, time had done him well.

With a proud walk of an alpha male, he sauntered over to the bar, people moving out of the way for one reason or another. When he finally made it to the bar, keeping eye contact with his target he sat next to her.

“Hello there, hehe~” She lay her head against the bar side, moving the glass of champagne away, “What do I owe the pleasure, somewhat handsome person.”

“Somewhat? You do flatter me.” His smile was fake of course, not to say he didn’t find his new pet amusing “May I ask why you pushed away the drink?”

“Save the questions after you give your own name, what gentleman like manners you have.” (Y/n) huffed, another one like this, huh.

“Hans is my name, but I didn’t think we’d be needing names~” Yay, another fuckboy, a buff one yes, but just another fuckboy all the same.

‘With his age he’s more of a fuckman’ she thought.

“Hmm, well a free drink is a free drink so I’ll take it.” As she went to take it his hand reached over first.

“No, no. Let you buy you another drink, how about the strongest they have?” Hans asked Grillby who was not amused.

But since Grillby knew she could take if he prepared the strongest they had, though she was a lightweight she was only called that because of how extremely she changes, it would take a few barrels of vodka before she would pass out.

“Two glasses of Spirytus coming right up.”

“Spirytus Rekty-something. 96% alcohol, you really do love me Grills~!!”

“Spirytus Rektyfikowany, and I’m only allowing it because you’re not the one paying for it.” He pat her head lightly, turning to the fuckboy, “That’ll be £33.84.”

Handing over the money, the drinks were made quite fast, and sild to the others, though Grillby had planned to stay there to watch over (Y/n) there seemed to be a smashed glass he had to clean. Leaving – but not after giving a quick nod to LG – (Y/n) and Hans had just themselves and their drinks.

‘Now let’s make this 96% alcoholic drink give a stronger affect’ Hans thought, taking both the glasses and dropping something into one of them, giving said one to (Y/n) who was in the middle of taking her head off the bar side.

“Thanks~” The pill dissolved quick, mixing in fast enough that she didn’t see anything, however her neighbors did.

The Lust brothers, Lust and Pink, had gone to their favourite bar for another drinking night, but only tonight did they realize that the quietest of their human neighbors came here too. She was normally surrounded by her friends, and with such a 180 personality it took a while for them to actually realize who the gorgeous human was, confirming it with LG of course.

Sadly though, as they were about to go over to stop her from drinking it, she had already gulped the whole drink down. If it weren’t for their worry you might even say they were impressed.

“Quite the drinker, why don’t you have mine as well then?” His smile seemed sweet in her eyes, though it was clearly not to others, he had already put two more pills into his after seeing her chug hers.

“Free alcohol is always great, free alcohol when it’s been made by Grillbae is even better.” Almost snatching it from him, she downed it, eyes closed.

They were too late, he offered to dance with her and at this point her brain couldn’t progress what was going on around her anymore. Loud sounds, flashing lights and two glasses of almost pure alcohol, dancing wouldn’t do her any harm now.

Lifting her from the bar stool they began to dance, which was mostly (Y/n) throwing her body lightly, going along with his movement. After a few minutes of this she started to lust for his touch, a light stroke on her leg made her legs shake, body hot, twitching when touched.

“Mmh? Is there something wrong~” A hand on her waist and the other trailing up her leg, he whispered in her ear, “Do you want me to help~”

“Ahh…” She understands now, why Grillby was so cautious, why he didn’t drink his own drink and just watcher her, even offering his own. He had drugged her, he made her his pray, he was going to rape her.

“Let’s get you some fresh air, okay? I don’t want you passing out on me, I’m not into Somnophilia. Plus I get to see your cute, crying face this way.” Throwing one of her arms over his shoulders, he held a tight grip on her waist and began to pull her out the bar from the back entrance, where not many people went, in a way to avoid the fire staff.

No, she didn’t want this, but her body wouldn’t listen, she was hot and most certainly bothered for two different reasons. Every light touch against her skin made her feel weaker than before, her voice gone.

By this time the Lust brothers had already pushed through the crowed to get to them, almost kicking the back entrance opened they ran out the ally way, looking left and right, spotting (Y/n) and the man on the other side of the road already.

“Tch, that asshole!” Lust almost yelled, but tried not to get caught as they followed. He was in a rage; sure he too loved sex but to go as far as drugging a girl and dragging her into an alleyway, as if he’d just ignore that, especially when it was someone he knew. And as far as he knows from talking with (Y/n) she was an innocent girl who didn’t deserve this.

“But why choose her? There were plenty other girls there.” Pink spoke, he too was trying to be quite in his rage.

“Not sure if your eye sockets are working or not but she was the most gorgeous girl in there tonight, especially with that dress. She was the perfect target for an asshole like him. Beautiful, wasted and alone. No one else had tried because at least one of the staff were always talking with her, but the second that one had to leave he followed through with his plan.”

“She really does attract the worst kinds of people, huh?” Pink quietly repeats what he heard Grillby say about her earlier while staring at his brother.

About to cross another road they got stopped by some of the girls they normally drink with, drinking being only one of the things they do together. Shit, they were trapped by social situations. Of course they would tell the girls what was going on but it seemed they too were wasted and they don’t register anything when they’re wasted. That would mean an easy escape but sharp nails clinging onto them meant to go slowly.

Looking again, Pink saw the man take (Y/n) around the corner, but not before tilting his head and smirking at him. That bastard knew they were after him, this was only luck that stopped the brothers but he was smug about it all the same.

 “Stop…” She weakly mumbled, breathing heavy and hot, legs numb.

knew they were after him, this was only luck that stopped the brothers but he was smug about it all the same.

“Aren’t you just the cutest~ I bet your crying face is cute too, promise to beg for more later, okay.” He was manipulative, trying to get what he wants, though it wasn’t working, “Here seems like a good place kitten.”

She lifted her head the best she could, only to see a dark alleyway where it was clear this was the place he would break her.

Her shoes were removed first, with him saying something about that ‘only he was allowed to give his kitten pain’. She was wearing no jewellery so all that was left was her black dress and underwear, not the best day to have gone bra less but it was a strapless dress and she had no strapless bras.

“Aww, you’re trembling,” His hand followed up along her leg, going to her inner thigh, “Let’s have fun~”

With a swift hand, he began to palm her lightly, whispering degrading things into her ear, on how it was her fault for wearing that dress, and how she really actually wanted it.

‘No,’ she thought, lightly pushing him back but sadly doing nothing to affect him other than encourage him to go further, ‘I can’t...do anything…’

“Let’s get right into this then,” He ripped her underwear off, literally tearing them, “I was thinking of doing it just like this, but that tight dress is hiding what I want to see.”

Turning her violently to face the wall, he began unzipping the back of her dress, slowly trailing his fingers following the zip. And just when the dress was about to fall she brought her arms to hold it up the best she could.

Being thrust round to face him again he gave another one of his ‘sweet’ smiles, “Let’s not be stubborn now, though it’s fun to see you try so hard.”

Tugging on her arms, she still refused to move, making him slightly angry, “Tch, a pet has no place disobeying her master!”

Lifting his arm to hit her, she closed her (E/c) eyes in fear, tears streaming down her face.

However the hit never came, but she did hear someone scream. Opening her eyes once more she saw the man face hold complete and utter terror in them, his wrist was caught mid swing by a black gooey tendril which had tightened to the point of breaking his bones.

(Y/n)’s eyes weakly followed the tendril only to see a man who had tried to basically kill her and her friends once before, though he was saving her now, why?

“You-“ before the Hans could even finish what he was saying, a sharp bone had lodged itself into the back of his head, killing him the instant it hit. Luckily Nightmare reacted to this in time and had covered (Y/n)’s eyes. She had gone through enough tonight and didn’t need to be traumatized anymore.

“We knew the soul of hope was around, but for you to be stuck in a situation like this…” Nightmare spoke, pitying her. She truly was the kindest of the humans and this was not something she deserved.

“You’re…ahh!” The girl couldn’t hold herself up anymore, dropping to the ground, one arm still able to weakly hold onto her dress.

“Here.” He lifted her up by her arms, instructing the now blood covered Dust to zip the back of her dress up.

Dust smiled and made his way to her back, grabbing the zip with his sharp, bony fingers. Cutting her skin as he went up, smiling at her slight whimpers like the Sadist he was, though stopped being so mean after the look from Nightmare. Without needing to say anything, Dust understood from Nightmare that she’d already had a hard night.

“Why don’t we just take her soul now? Put her out her misery.” Dust suggested, hands gripping the sides of her arms.

“Normally I’d agree with you here, but it’s clear she’s drunk right now, and when the holder of a hope soul is drunk the soul turns lustful. And you should know how that affects us monsters.” Nightmare almost growled, this really was the perfect time too.

“Oh yeah…” Dust watched the shaking (Y/n), “So what do we do with her then?”

“Wait for her to sober up I suppose, so back to the base it is.” Carrying (Y/n) bridal style, the two began to move somewhere fast, which wasn’t very fun for the girls *ahem* lower regions.

“Maybe we should stop quickly.” Dust notes as he saw the face she had.

“Why?” Nightmare quizzed.

Only looking down at (Y/n) quickly made Nightmare look down too.

“What’s wrong?” They both stopped.

“I’m only wearing this dress…” She spoke quietly.

“And…?” Neither quite understood.

“I mean, ONLY this dress.” Though her face was already blushed due to the alcohol, she still seemed to blush more.

Nightmare still had no idea what she meant, but Dust did and quickly went to the other side of Nightmare where he was holding her legs. Thankfully he understood from that action and hit Dust away with a tentacle before he could see anything.

“Dust, give me your shorts.” He demanded, placing (Y/n) on her feet while he dealt with this new situation.

“Why me? And that’d leave me in my underwear so no way.” Dust tsked.

“Since when did you care about your appearance, and at least you have underwear on!”

“Oh yeah.” Good point, since when did he care, he doesn’t.

Slipping them off he threw them towards the two, Nightmare caught it and handed it to (Y/n) letting her put it on herself, only giving a supportive arm round her waist to hold her upright.

“Thank you…” She whispered to Nightmare, then looked at Dust who still had his normal insane look, “Thank you as well Dust.”

Sure he tried to sneak a peek but he still allowed her to use his shorts, as bloody as they were.

After a few more minutes of going in and out of consciousness, she finally felt them stop though couldn’t clearly see her surroundings yet.

“Error, we brought you a present!” Dust cheers as they enter the seemingly abandoned building, despite how nice it actually looked on the outside.

“I don’t want another ‘hand dog’ Dus-OF THE ALMIGHTY VOID WHy do you have the hope soul?!!” Error began to glitch.

“We went out for supplies and sensed her in the area, only to find her drugged and about to be raped.” Nightmare brought her to the couch that their boss was sitting on.

“Then why is she wearing Dusts’ shorts?” He watched her as if she was some abnormal being; in the background Dust was raiding the fridge for food, “Dust go put on some pants!”

“She’s only wearing a dress.” Nightmare said and was about to explain but by the look on Errors face the glitch lord already understood.

“I do hope you killed that man.” He was not happy. This was another reason he couldn’t stand most humans.

“Sharp bone to the back of the head, dismembered afterwards by yours truly!” Dust walked over to them, sitting on the coffee table in front of the couch, behind him the TV.

Exchanging small talk for a bit, they all stopped when they saw (Y/n) trying to get up, and with the help of Nightmare, she managed to lean against the armrest. At one point, or rather when she was put on the couch, she lost consciousness.

“You’re all them… the same monsters who tried to hurt us…so why help me?” Her eyes were soft and drooped, the lustful look still there from the drugs, messy hair and hot breaths added to her look.

When they looked at her they could feel their own souls beat with lust, but only slightly. They need to sober her up, and fast, or else they’d do something they’d regret.

Error teleported to his room and returned with a new set of clothes within a second, instructing her to the bathroom to get changed. He wasn’t even sure what clothes he picked up, as long as she was covered. With Nightmares help (What, he still ‘used’ to be a prince) she walked to the bathroom. Once successfully in the bathroom, locking the door, she weakly got changed.

Meanwhile the three skeletons began getting food and water ready for her, searching the internet for quickest ways to sober someone up, and making the couch comfier. They were supposed to be villains, evil, mean, not helping some girl. And they wouldn’t if not for her soul, if they tried to even take it in front of her body now they’d probably go into heat.

Coming out in Errors shirt, an un-ruined pair of Nightmare shorts and someone’s underwear. Black slippers and white socks from Error on her feet. It was defiantly because she was drunk did they think she was cute, totally not because of any other reason or anything.

“Do you guys have…Pizza?!” She smiled, her stomach rumbling as if on cue.

‘Note: Drunk also equals confident.’ The boys thought.

They all know for a fact that she was in no way the confident or strong type of the three girls, making her the easiest target for them, but apparently alcohol gives her a complete 180.

Making her way to the couch slowly she began to eat the finger food, taking a sip of the water now and then. Error and Nightmare kind of just stood there awkwardly, not sure what to do now.

Dust on the other hand made himself comfortable next to the (H/c), also stuffing his face but in a more insane, wild manner. At one point they both stopped and look at each other, and after a few seconds (Y/n) gave him a big grin which he returned quickly.

‘Food Buddies’ was what they both mentally agreed to call each other.

The other two seeing them being so relaxed, sat on the two armrests either side of the coach, on the ends of the rectangular coffee table.

“Do you have your phone with you (Y/n)?” Nightmare asked after swallowing his food.

“Nope!” She cheered, swaying in her seat happy to feel her body more than before.

“Of course…” he sighed, “Money then, for a lift home.”

“Ummmm,” she pulled the top of the shirt forward and looked down, Dust also looking for ‘extra help’, “Nope!”

“Why did you… nevermind.”

Then they all went back to eating, Error putting on some Spanish show.

~

“I’m freAKING OUT HERE PEOPLE!!!” Suzy screamed.

It was already 1am but (Y/n) said she’d be home by half 11, so obviously the girls were freaking out while the skeletons tried to calm them down, of course some of them were occupied with holding back Horror though.

“WHERE IS SHEEEEEEEE???!!!!” Suzy basically screeched, she was. Not. Okay.

“Oh god, what if she died? Maybe she was kidnapped? No the others wouldn’t let that happen to her, unless they were also kidnapped?! SHE’S BEEN KIDNAPPED!” Mae wasn’t holding up too well either.

They all refused to sleep until she came home, but the more sensible skeletons wouldn’t let them go out at a time like this, trusting that the quite ones friends would still be with her and be bringing her back any time now.

Horror, as said, was as upset as the girls, being forcefully tied to a chair to keep him in place. His eyes were glowing and a dark aura seemed to surround him, the only reason he didn’t go bat shit crazy was because there were several Gaster blasters being pointed at him….and his brother asked him not to. He couldn’t care less about the Gaster blasters.

Between all the yelling was the sound of the doorbell, followed by multiple knocks on the door.

Suzy, with surprising speed, dashed to the door and swung it open, the others following behind.

“Good you’re home, listen we nee-” the person at the door was cut off by it slamming in their face.

They were all disappointed, it was only the Lust brothers and at this time, they were not what were needed.

Walking away from the door annoyed they moved back to the living room, only for the skeletons to all go on guard, pulling the girls behind them as they all turned to the door.

There was a strong surge of power, it was Lust, and boy was he pissed now, incredibly pissed.

The door was kicked and slammed on the wall…on the other side of the room, the doors were kicked off their hinges, and stood there was Lust, a purple aura surrounding him, eyes with a deadly glow to them; right then and there he looked like he just snap his fingers and kill half of them on the spot.

Walking in, he was followed by his equally pissed brother, pink aura around him as he too was followed but by his Gaster blasters.

“That really pissed me off!” Lust spoke, sending a chill down the girls’ spines, along with some of the more innocent ones. The stronger trying to hold their ground.

“What do you want here Lust, Pink?!” G stepped forwards, next to him his brother, Gaster blasters ready.

“We came for help, but CLEARLY THAT’S NOT GOING TO WORK!” Lust yelled, glaring at Suzy.

“Not our fault we got cautious of you, the first thing you said when you saw Suzy was that you need something from her!” Red yelled out, hiding behind G Pap though he wouldn’t admit it.

“Noooo, he said we need-then got cut off!” Pink glared at Red, annoyed by his attitude.

“Well we don’t care what you need becau-”

“OH SO YOU DON’T WANT TO HELP US GET (Y/N) THEN?! WELL ISN’T THAT NICE!!” Lust was angrier at himself than them but boy did their attitude annoy him right now.

There was a silence, they knew what happened to (Y/n); they could help.

“Where…” a voice was heard from the back, putting them all of guard towards the once killer, Horror, “Where is she.”

It wasn’t a question, it was a demand, but Lust didn’t back down, he was too irritated now to care for his disrespectful attitude.

“We were drinking at the same bar as her, her friends left earlier because they felt ill, some guy walked over to her and bought her a drink, throwing in a few…pills. He took her outside and we lost him when we went after them.” He tsked.

“So you’re telling me…” He broke free from the ropes, walking over to Lust, finger bones seeming to get sharper as the others moved out of the way, “You left her to get RAPED?!!!!”

“HE DIDN’T THOUGH!!” Pink yelled, about to see his brother cut in two.

“Eh?” Horrors neck twisted with a crack to look at Pink.

“He’s telling the truth, when we caught up the guy was dead, dismembered actually, the main wound being a cut to the head, though we didn’t look that much as it wasn’t a nice view. But she wasn’t there, the only trace of her left was her shoes and *ahem* underwear…”

This didn’t calm him down one bit, but the talking did give the others time to sneak up and knock him out.

“Let’s sit down to talk about this, yelling going to get us nowhere.” Stretch mentioned, using his power to move the doors back to their places, though not bothering to actually fix it, leaving a complaining Blue to fix it.

Moving over to the couch, the brothers sat giving the full explanation on what happened; the others were angry, real angry. Not at the brothers, no, at the man who tried, or maybe even succeeded in raping one of their precious girls.

The group then split into sections, the search group, the question group and the call group. The search group – obviously – searching for any other tracing of where she could’ve gone. The question group questioning anyone and practically everyone at the bar or near it if they saw anything or saw her return. And finally the call group being the ones staying at the house to call (Y/n)’s friends and keep in touch with the others, especially if she came home.

With the groups set they all head out, Horror still unconscious.

~

“UNO!” (Y/n) once again cheered, on her last card.

“Dammit, I’ve only got normal cards, Error, say you can do something.” Nightmare cried, placing a green six.

“I’m sorry, I have no cards I can place, even if I could it’s not like it would hit her!” Error responded, painfully placing his green three.

“Hehehehe.” Dust gave a low chuckle.

“There’s nothing you can do to harm me Dust, do your worst.” (Y/n) grinned, he had been complaining about having terrible cards throughout the whole game, he couldn’t do anything, unless…no, he couldn’t have?!

“PLUS FOUR CARD BITHCES HAHAHAHAHA”

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DAMMITTTTTT!!!”

“YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH”

The response were mixed, Nightmare and Error over joyed and Dust saying something about it being a bigger betrayal than monopoly.

“Now (Y/n) you have the pick up four cards from the deck, bet you wish you didn’t act so high and mighty now, don’t you~” Error teased her. But she was silent.

“It’s just four cards (N/n) no need to cry about it.” Nightmare added in, using the nickname they made for her.

“Four, huh? Only four against me?” Oh no, they didn’t like the sound of her tone, “Well guess what, now it’s EIGHT AGAINST YOU, NIGHTBOI!!!”

Slamming down the last card in her deck the others gasped in utter shock, Nightmare looking like he regretting everything in life while the other two just kind of, screamed in awe and excitement, insert cool sunglasses on (Y/n)’s face here.

That’s want was happening with the group right now. After eating they started playing Monopoly which latest an hour, then (Y/n) suggested a ‘calmer’ game like UNO. At first they thought it would be calm and peaceful, but then this happened.

“ARghhhhhhhHHHHHH I’VE HAD IT WITH UNO!!” Nightmare yelled, throwing his cards down on the floor. They had previously been playing on the table while sitting on the chairs/couch, but after a while they moved the coffee table out of the way and sat where it was, playing on the floor.

“You’re such a sore loser Nights.” (Y/n) laughed, leaning on Dust for support, though he himself was almost on the floor from laughing.

“I’ll go get us a refill.” Error stood to go to the fridge, Nightmare stood up to join him.

“She’s surprisingly more fun that I originally thought,” Nightmare threw his empty can into the bin, “You think it’s cause she’s drunk?”

“Maybe, but the drunken part is just making her more confident, so she’s probably normally like this but doesn’t act like it because of how shy she is.” He smiled, opening the fridge.

“ALCOHOL, PLEASE!” (Y/n) and Dust both called from the living room.

“NO CHANCE IN HELL!” Nightmare yelled back, before sighing at they’re giggling.

“She’s a good human, she told us that she used to be scared of monsters and from the explanation I understand why. But it’s good to see she’s relaxed around us.” Error got out two bottles of water for (Y/n) and Dust, two cokes for himself and Nightmare.

“…but we still need her soul.” He didn’t want to say it, but he had to, it was the truth they were avoiding.

“…” Error was too use to her now, too attached. He was sure Dust wouldn’t be okay with it, especially after his brother ‘told’ him that he liked her too. Y’know the dead brother ghost thing that follows him around. Plus the fact that (Y/n) was so excepting of it; he wouldn’t let her go now.

Error could also tell that Nightmare was attached too. At first he was just being a gentleman because he was once a prince, but that kindness kept going, and so did his interest in her. Interest meaning different things but you can guess which definition it was in this case for yourself.

“Listen, I’m sure we can just find another hope soul to take, it doesn’t have to be hers, we only went after those girls because they were altogether, three birds in one stone. We know there are probably some further out the city for the hope soul that we can take. It’ll just be two birds with one stone and get an extra stone for the bird outside this place.”

“I guess so; I still don’t care for the other two so we can take theirs’, as long as (N/n) is okay.” Nightmare smiled in her direction, watching from the kitchen as Dust and (Y/n) throw all the cards into a pile and ‘shuffle’ them, when really all they were doing was flipping the cards round hoping for a result.

Giving each other a nod they head back into the living room, the two they left now play wrestling for the green reverse card.

“Ahhh! I give, I give!” Dust cried being put in a Full Nelson by (Y/n), “This is an illegal move I tell you!”

“If you give then you’ll give me the ‘No u’?” She further pushed on him.

“…never-OW OW OW FINE!!”

She released him from the hold, taking the card from his hands, saying a quick ‘welcome back’ to the other two who sat where they were before.

“Wait, do it again.” Dust silenced them.

“Wha-Why?” The (H/c) questioned him.

“Your chest was sof-“ Before he could finish his sentence and black tendril hit him back into a glitchy portal, a thud heard upstairs.

“Hahahaha.” (Y/n) laughed again, watching Dust storm down the stairs and look at them annoyed, mumbling a small ‘rude’ as he once again sat next to (Y/n) in the weird square they all had going on.

“Let’s go for another few rounds then! I’m not going to lose this time (N/n).” Nightmare declared.

“Good look on that Nights.”

They kept playing and but the time any of them knew it, it was already 3am and (Y/n) was just about ready to pass out.

“I think it’s time we get you back (N/n), you can barely keep your eyes open.” Nightmare mentioned, gathering the cards from their most recent UNO game…which he once again lost tragically.

“Mmh, mmh!” She shook her messy hair; however from the fact she couldn’t even speak to deny what he said, proves how tired she was.

“C’mon now, you’re about ready to pass out.” Dust said, eyes wide looking crazy because he’s been running on caffeine for the past hour to stay up with them.

“But if I go to sleep, you’ll bring me back, and if you do that you might be caught…”

She was worried for them, not wanting them to get hurt. She knew the second the other skeletons saw her unconscious with them, that they’d assume the worst.

“You doubt us (N/n)? I could teleport you there in a second and there wouldn’t even be a glitch left to look at.” Error comforted her, wrapping a blanket around her shoulders, pushing her lightly to rest on Dust’s shoulder.

“Are you sure…?” She trailed off, eyelids feeling heavy.

“Of course, we’ll keep you safe."

And with that her eyes shut, almost falling asleep instantly she was moved to the couch, watched by Dust as the other two clean up with their power, too lazy to do it by hand.

“Guess I should take her back now…you think she’ll remember any of this?” Error questioned the other two.

“Maybe not…but I hope so, heh. Hope, guess she’s already rubbing off on me.” Nightmare smiled.

“My brother likes her, and so do I. Maybe we can see her again sometime, spend the day together when she’s not drunk and will remember it.” Dust cuddles his head closer to her arm as he sits on the floor still.

“I’m sure she will if she remembers.” Error moved forward and picked her up bridal, resting her head on his shoulder.

“Bye (N/n)…” they both said as Error teleports to your front…door.

The door was clearly broken off its hinges at one point, a footprint in the center of it.

“See you again, (Y/n).” Error held her close one more time in a sought of hug, before laying her down on the ground.

Ringing the doorbell quickly, he teleported away from the house slightly, not wanting to properly leave until he saw someone come get her.

Hearing the doorbell, Blue had ran over to check, still somehow having energy but only because he got permission from his brother to have a coffee.

Pulling the semi-broken door open, he looked left and right but saw no one and was about to go back in. Error sighed from this and quickly made a portal behind Blue’s head, pushing it in (Y/n)’s direction so he would get the hint to look there, before making the portal disappear again.

Turning to where he was pushed, but got confused seeing nothing there so looked down, only to see (Y/n) peacefully lying there.

“…..(Y/N)???!?!?!?!” Blue screamed, alerting the others of your arrival.

And if on cue, Error left and Horror woke up.

Breaking the chains (Which were found in the basement) Horror made a mad dash over to the front door, ruining it even more than before by ripping it off himself.

“Little bird…” Horror went to her, hands shaking before holding her close in his grasp.

Dream had already called the others who were now rushing back, and by Mae’s suggestion, Horror brought her to the couch, not letting her go. Eventually the others arrived and rushed to the living room, but weren’t actually able to get close to her due to Horrors growling. It seemed he’d only allow the girls near at the moment.

“She’s safe…Peaches is safe…” Buc almost dropped to his knees in relief, the others resting easy knowing she’s back and not questioning how or why for now.

After about twenty or so minute of just Horror holding her, he allowed the others to come close again, though he was still scared she might be taken again.

The first one to come over was, surprisingly, Cheshire and Reap, “Horror, I need you to allow us to touch her-“

“!” He looked startled as did the rest in the room. Hello touch of death.

“-the death touch only works in our AU, all we’ll be doing is checking her…innocence.” Reap calmed them down, but they all knew what was going to be checked.

“How?”

“A simple touch on her shoulders will do but it has to be both of us as we used quite a bit power searching tonight.”

“…fine.” Horror moved to the side, letting them come near her.

Reviling their hands from underneath their cloaks, the two bring their left and right hands respectfully; placing them on her shoulders.

After a few seconds they both sighed in relief, “She’s fine, she is still innocent.”

Everyone who was on edge relaxed, but it was around this time when the Lust brothers left. They could do nothing to help you, even when you were right there; they couldn’t bear looking at you either, so they left. Simple as.

Before anyone knew it, the next day had come around and (Y/n) still had not woke up.

Or so they all thought.

But she had been awake for the past hour, pacing in her room and going over all the things that had happened.

First she went out drinking with her friends, normal. One felt super sick so the others left with them, okay. She was by the bar talking with the bartenders when this guy ordered her a drink, not the first time, so…he walked over, they talked and got the strongest drink but…

Oh know she remembers, he drugged it after Grillby walked away, took her to ‘dance’ then brought her out of the bar from the back exit, after that is a bit blurry but he…was killed, by who she can only assume to have been the evil skeletons who had tried to kill her only weeks before.

They helped her, which resulted in hours of card and board games before she passed out. Error promising to bring her back safely, which he did. They weren’t as bad as the other thought, sure the whole murdering them thing was a bummer but other than that.

All in all, aside from the drugs and almost being raped thing, it was a good night.

“Well better make sure they know I’m okay…” (Y/n) mumbled to herself, about to change but decide to stay in the clothes that other three gave her, including Errors black slippers.

Silently cracking the door open, she found the house surprisingly quite, it was still the morning after all but the silence was still rare around here.

Making her way down the stairs she could hear quite conversations from the kitchen and peering in she saw Suzy, Slim, Stretch, Sniper and Sans. Five S, huh? Sounds like a weird band.

“Good morning.” She spoke, startling all of them.

“Kiddo you’re-“

“(Y/N)!!!!!” Suzy leaped at you, and if it weren’t for Sniper also hugging you from behind, then you both would’ve fallen.

“You’re okay dear…you’re really okay…” Sniper mumbled into your neck, arms round your waist from the back.

“Of course I’m okay, but erm…what happened?”

“You don’t remember?” Stretch questioned in disbelief almost.

“Well I remember drinking with some friends, them going home earlier then…no, I can’t remember anything else.” She lied.

“Now that’s a problem.” Slim added to the conversation as he went to comfort the over dramatic Suzy who was slightly squeezing the life out of (Y/n) at this point.

“Why?”

“You see Kiddo, going out drinking then returning home in an entirely different outfit and remembering nothing, isn’t exactly a good thing. Especially from what those Lust brothers told us.” Sans also stood up to pat you on the head.

“Wait…what did they do…?” She acted concerned, she had briefly seen them casing after her and the man when he began to take her away, and that they hadn’t done anything wrong, but she’s not supposed to remember that.

“It’s nothing to worry about, we’ll explain later, let me just call the rest.” He teleported away, as (Y/n) was once again trying to get Suzy off her and ignore Stretch’s painful puns. You liked them but the more he said the tighter Snipers grip on you became.

Less than a minute later the loud voices of Blue and Papyrus were heard, and before she knew it (Y/n) was being lifted into the air and spun round by Papy, Crook also trying to get in a hug while Blue complained about his height slightly.

“Guys I’m fine really, just explain to me what happened?” She says lightly pushing her way out the hugs.

“That’s what we want to know…” Cheshire mumbled to himself and the other who didn’t tackle the life out of you.

Mae pushed through the others to hug (Y/n) as well, but when a low growl was heard the group split like the red sea, there stood Horror.

“Horr-“ In one swift movement he already had her in a hug, like she would disappear at any moment.

“Little Bird…” She smiled to herself and hugged him back, which was all he ever wanted at this moment in time.

“C’mon Lass, let’s get you to the living room to sit and explain it all.” Suzy said in the silence, happy to see her friend back with the one who loves her so.

They all moved to the living room, Horror keeping a tight grip on (Y/n)’s waist as they sat down.

“So who’s going to be explaining it all?”

“I’ll do it Kid.” Sans, who was sitting on the single chair, spoke, “We know you went out drinking with some friends and were meant to get back by half eleven, but you never did. The girls refused to sleep but by 1am the Lust brother showed up at our door saying some guy took you from the bar after drugging you, but they found the guy dead. We kept looking for you until 3am when you had suddenly appeared in these clothes, asleep on the porch. So far that’s the whole of our story… but we did make sure you were still innocent-“

“Wait wha!!-“

“With our power, dear. We can tell if a person is still innocent by touching them on their shoulders.” Reap quickly added in before she could bitch slap anyone.

“I…see. Well I don’t really know what to say, I remember my friends leaving but I thought I went with them honestly…s-sorry. I’m not much of a help here…”

“Don’t apologise Peaches,” Buc rested a hand on her leg, ignoring the slight glare from Horror, “You didn’t nothing wrong; you were drunk and it wasn’t really expected that you’d remember.”

“Thanks…geez, drugs huh. Some weird stuff happened then. Wow, it’s like one of those Tumblr stories or something…” Some of the skeletons stood in the back began talking with themselves, still not understanding how all of this happened, while the majority were just happy she was back.

After some time and more questions, they all dispersed, leaving only the girls in the living room left. Crook had dragged his brother somewhere and Buc just kinda disappeared, maybe to look for more evidence of what happened.

“Hey, I think I’m going to go talk to the Lust brothers, as much as they…disturb me, they did still help and deserve as much as a thank you as the other got.” (Y/n) stood to leave, but not before having to convince the other two she’d be fine alone and it might be worse if all three girls went so she’d go on her own.

Walking out of the mansion, she began her small trip to the one right next to it, and once at her destination knocked using the knocker: she did not want to know what their doorbell noise was.

It was a nice place, it’s a shame to other skeletons didn’t like them going round so much because of who lives there.

About to knock again, she paused her actions when the sound of it being unlocked was heard; a tired looking Pink opened the door, squinting at (Y/n) for a few seconds before getting out a surprisingly cute pair of pink glasses that looked like reading glasses, staring again for a few seconds, taking them off and clearing them, putting them ba-

“Yes Pink, it is (Y/n). You could’ve just asked.” She smiled at him, though he was wearing his normal bottoms of the belts, pink leotard and leggings under that, he had a (once again) surprisingly cute pink jumper on.

Almost tearing up, he pulled her into a hug, which was wholesome and kind for like, five seconds before his hands started to slighter too far down.

“It was nice, a nice hug, don’t do that.” She blushed and pouted.

“Not my fault you’ve got a sexy body babe~” Pink just winked at her, as expected, but in his head he was sighing in relief.

“May I come inside; I’d to talk to you and Lust.” Nodding, he moved out of the way for her to step inside, attempting to pat her ass on the way but missed from how fast she walked in.

“Pink, who is it?” Lust came round the corner from the kitchen, with a matching jumper and glasses to his brother but instead his were purple, “Was it the mai-AH!” And he finally spotted her.

As he was about to run away and put on a sexier outfit his brother caught him, shaking his head sadly, it was too late, she had already seen them in their comfy clothes.

“No offence but other than your cute outfits, the two of you look terrible.” (Y/n) bluntly stated as they moved to the living room, maybe she was still drunk.

“I just…why are you here, I thought you hated us doll?” Lust tiredly spoke, voice broken from what she could only assume to been from crying.

“The others told me what you two did last night, how angry you were and how you tried to help me-no, how you did help me.” The brothers were tears from just that, they felt they didn’t do anything, that they failed when they lost her, but here she was, okay and still innocent, telling them how thankful she was.

“Could I…hug you?” Lust blushed slightly, doubting she would say yes, especially because of who he wa-

“Okay.” (Y/n) knew what type of person he was, but at this point she knew he needed to hug her.

Though her response surprised him, it didn’t stop him as he was walking over to the couch she sat on, sitting next to her. Hesitating, he lifted his arms, slightly shaking, geez why was he so nervous, it’s not like he hasn’t hugged a girl before. (Y/n) saw this and gently guided his arms around her waist, as she lifted her own around his neck. His grip got tighter around her waist, lifting her up slightly, quickly pulling them both down onto the couch so they lay on their sides, making it easier for Lust to hug her.

Sure that shocked her a bit at first, but after being constantly tackled by Dust last night, she got used to being pushed down like this, not really a good thing but whatever. Pink watched in silence, however once again thinking ‘she really does attract the worst kinds of people’ but he knew his brother; that his brother was good.

It was a nice hug, then positions began to move, arms slithering their way down…

“You have 206 bones and trust me when I say I will get Suzy to break them all if you don’t remove your hands from my ass in the next five seconds.”

“Might as well use the five seconds properly then.” And with a final squeeze he got pushed off the couch.

“Dude.” She was done, leaving, they had their hugs and kindness and now she shall leave.

“Come round any time sweet thing~” They both synchronized as she left, shutting the door behind her.

As (Y/n) made her way back to house, she thought it would be best to keep last night secret even if she did feel bad lying to her friends and the skeletons, it would be a lot safer that way.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://galaxyshewolfx.tumblr.com/
> 
> Main fic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046165


End file.
